prior No. U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,718 A filed Aug. 11, 1998, WO 2011/091979A1 filed Aug. 4, 2011, CA, 702.095 A1 filed Nov. 4, 2011.
Scooter Cabins being designed especially for disabled people with different dexterities.
These cabins aren't built for the vast majority of users who receive a prescription requiring a rental scooter because the alteration isn't acceptable to the scooter.
The scooter user must check weather predictions to plan their daily activity, in case of rain, some use a raincoat and/or umbrella.
These vehicles are used most of the time in summer, winter said vehicles are stored or used very rarely.
Most rigid and flexible cabins are permanently attached to the scooter by professionals.
The other cabins cannot separate elements on scooter to transport in a vehicle when traveling.
The flexible covering cabins made of almost one piece often have a U-shape to attach to a windshield with Velcro or other fasteners.
The so-called cabins have doors that close with zippers or other rigid frame system which are not necessarily practical for people with different dexterities.
Currently there are cabin of all kinds for these vehicles, but they generally lack flexibility or are completely inappropriate, for example for grocery shopping customers.
Detachable roof canopy whose structures are fixed behind the seat of the scooter tend to lift up in high winds. Many prefer not to use such canopies.
These vehicles are used only partially, so it is desirable to ensure that these vehicles are suitable for any daily indoor or outdoor activities without worry and in and enjoyable way for the user of the targeted clientele.